


Taking One for the Team

by nothfan



Category: blue bloods
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Frank overhears a conversation between his two eldest and isn’t happy.This was inspired by a scene between Danny and Erin in one of the episodes.Slight warning, Danny gets a few swats on the behind and the threat of spanking.





	Taking One for the Team

Taking One for the Team

The Regan clan were at their usual Sunday afternoon dinner with their dad and grandpa, dinner had been the usual mix of good food and family discussion or banter on occasion. Erin was in the kitchen doing the dishes with her elder brother Danny; it always seemed to be their turn for some reason.

Conversation moved around to a case of Danny was involved in, Danny was pestering for her help as assistant DA.

“Come on sis, I just need a little help here, I know the guys council is hot for you, would it hurt to have a cup a coffee with the guy? See what you can find out?”

Erin glared at her brother, “if you guys had stuck to the letter of that search warrant we wouldn’t be having this conversation.

Danny shrugged, “come on sis, give the guy a call, take one for the team, It’s all in a good cause,” He said with a wink.

The siblings were interrupted by someone clearing their throat; Danny glanced over at the kitchen doorway and saw his dad standing there. Oh boy and he didn’t look too happy.

“What was that about your sister taking one for the team? And what team would that be Danny?”

The look on his dad’s face made Danny feel like he was ten years old again and was caught teasing one of his younger siblings.

“Nothing dad, just talking about an old case.”

Frank came further into the kitchen and stopped just short of his two eldest kids.

“It sounded to me like you were suggesting your sister should do something unsavory?”

“No! It was just a cup of coffee...oh shit,” Danny closed his mouth abruptly.

“Come here son,” Frank said

Danny reluctantly moved a bit closer to his dad, and fidgeted under the stern look he got from his old man.

“If I ever hear anything like that come out of your mouth again, well I’ll forget how old you are. We’ll revisit the times when I upended you over my knee and gave you a damn good spanking. Frank grabbed is eldest by one arm and turning him a little and gave him four solid whacks on the butt then let him go.

“Jez’ dad, Oww!” Danny yelped as he backed away out of arms reach.

“That was just in case you think I’ve gone soft in my old age and my hands have eased up,”

Danny’s eyes were wide with disbelief; did his dad just do that? He rubbed his butt, yes he did!

“And apologize to your sister.”

Oh god, he’d completely forgotten Erin was in the room and had seen him get his butt kicked. Danny forced himself to look in her direction and muttered, “Sorry sis, ”

Frank took pity on his eldest, “well I was just about to tell you two the game was about to start, fetch the popcorn with you if you’re done with the dishes.” Then he left them to it.

Erin wasn’t sure which of them was more embarrassed, her or Danny. Well him probably and serve him right. She headed to the door and turned back to make a parting comment,

“Everyone in the house probably heard dad spanking you she grinned and left quickly as a dish towel flew in her direction.

Mortified just about summed up how he was feeling right then, no way in hell was he going in the living room to face the rest of the family; he’d go outside and shoot some hoops. It was a small mercy that Linda and the boys had gone to visit his in-laws today. He headed towards the back door and wondered which one of his loving family would be the one to tell on him to Linda. Danny signed knowing he’d never live this down. God my life sucks and my butt hurts! Danny slammed the door as he went out.


End file.
